Corrida Colosseum
| region = Dressrosa | first = Chapter 702 }} The Corrida Colosseum is a Colosseum owned by the Donquixote Family that is located somewhere in Dressrosa . History This stadium is usually used for hosting fights and competitions. Twenty years ago, Kyros was an active fighter and won three thousand fights before disappearing. Ten years ago before Doflamingo became King, the Colosseum fights were not to the death. At some point, Diamante became the respected and beloved curator of the building, thus earning his title, "Hero of the Colosseum". Dressrosa Arc When the Straw Hat Pirates landed on Dressrosa, a competition over the Mera Mera no Mi held by the Donquixote Pirates was about to begin. Gladiators from the Donquixote Family, various countries, factions, and pirate crews, including Luffy, for a total of 556 participants, entered to compete for the prize. Bellamy entered the tournament not for the fruit, but was offered a chance to rise in rank within the Donquixote Pirates if he won. Jesus Burgess, under the alias Mr. Store, won Block A's battle royale, while Bartolomeo won Block B's. Luffy succeded in winning Block C, however during the battle, his alias as "Lucy" started to fall apart, as Chinjao, Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Bellamy, Jean Ango, Diamante and even Burgess all found out. Due to the extensive damage inflicted onto the arena from Elizabello II's King Punch and Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun (the latter which split the entire ring in two), Block D's match has been postponed for 15 minutes, for repair. Outside the Colosseum, Vice Admiral Bastille and a battalion of Marines were waiting for the losers to step out, so they could arrest all the criminals. However, to their confusion, not a single competitor from Blocks A and B walked out despite a period of time have passed. Layout The Colosseum features a round stage surrounded by water, with four cardinal walkways leading to the stage. There are three levels of seating for the audience all around the Colosseum. On one of the cardinal edges is three monitors for the participants' announcements and presentation. Outside the arena but still in the building, there is a small pavilion area which has restrooms and a stall selling either souvenirs or concessions. Underneath the Colosseum is the Smile production factory, where Manshelly and hundreds of other dwarves are also forced to work at. Rules As a rule laid out by the Donquixote Family, the police and Marines alike cannot enter the Colosseum, even if a criminal is clearly within its walls, rendering their authority null and void so long as the criminal in question has at least one foot inside. Anyone who violates this law will be deemed criminals themselves. The Corrida Colosseum tournment is divided into various rounds. Round 1: Battle Royale There are some restrictions for those competing in the battle royale. First, the only weapons not allowed are firearms. Second, there is a limit to how much armor each participant can wear. According to Cavendish, the reason for this restriction is because spectators want to see blood. Another rule is that alliances in the ring are allowed. However, they are highly disliked to the point that some spectators see it as fighting dirty, and as such are not encouraged. Falling into the surrounding water means disqualification by ring out, though this does not mean the fighters in question are safe, as the water contains little fighting fish. Staff The Colosseum is managed by gladiator-themed staff and by the toys from the outside. They are taught to maintain order within the establishment, and have no tolerance for shenanigans. Because of that, they are granted the power to disqualify any unruly participants as they see fit. The announcers are supposed to remain impartial, in order to relay information properly. However, whenever popular (or unpopular) participants make some breakthrough, it did not stop at least Gatz from being biased. Participants Battle for Mera Mera no Mi Round 1: Battle Royale 556 participants were divided into four blocks, lettered A through D. Only one winner per block may pass to the next round. Round 2: Versus the Donquixote Family's representatives The winners of the four blocks will have to fight against the Donquixote Family's representatives . Trivia *Corrida translates to "race" in Spanish and Portuguese. *The Corrida name is a reference to Spanish bullfighting. *The layout of Corrida Colosseum is most likely based on the Roman Colosseum, which once held tournaments with gladiators who fought to the death. References Site Navigation fr:Colisée Corrida es:Coliseo Corrida Category:Dressrosa Locations